


stick together

by vishenka



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: — Мы одни в этом мире, Саяка.





	stick together

— Все в порядке. 

Кёко кривит губы и смотрит Саяке прямо в глаза. Никто не поверит в эту чушь, но, в принципе, она была сказана не для утешения. 

Саяке было плевать. Потому что Саяка не верит в своё тело. 

Трудно верить в то, чего не существует, что больше не можешь потрогать или увидеть. Но Кёко, пусть и оскорблённая обманом и лишённая чего-то действительно важного, весь вечер задумчиво смотрела на руки, гладила кожу и понимала: может, так даже лучше. Что-то в ней всё ещё живое, и это живое способно вдохнуть в модифицированное тело жизнь. Если захочешь почувствовать, то ощутишь нечто неизмеримо прекрасное, может даже большее, чем было раньше. Это больше не аппарат с производительскими настройками, это твой собственный инструмент. Настраиваемый его сама — всё зависит от твоей души. Подбери свою собственную тональность и встройся в неё — чтобы пережить это дерьмо.

Как только Саяка научилась им пользоваться, она пошла в разнос. Все колки — влево. Чтобы истекать кровью и в конце концов сдохнуть.

Саяка рвётся сквозь шипы, сквозь иглы, сквозь ножи. Они протыкают её, режут кожу. Она выходит из боя пробитая на сквозь, блюёт кровью, придерживает рану руками (чтобы из неё ничего не вывалилось, точно) и ждёт, пока её больная оболочка придёт в норму.

И она приходит — конечно, приходит, высасывая все силы из души Саяки. Саяка покачивается, но не падает.

Кёко подаёт ей руку почти машинально — та не принимает. Только фыркает и нагло смеётся прямо ей в лицо. И тогда Кёко бьёт её — прямо в эту дурную улыбку. Этого хватает, чтобы свалить Саяку с ног. Но — не выбить из неё дурь.

— Ну ты и сука, — шипит Саяка и поднимается на локтях. И Кёко ногой прижимает её к асфальту.

— Ты не дойдёшь до дома. Нянька-Мадока тебе не поможет.

— Конечно, если ты будешь мне мешать, — шипит Саяка и делает рывок, резко вставая.   
Кёко сжимает руку в кулак, чтобы вырубить её, но Саяка отключается сама. Многовато нагрузки для жалкого сгустка души, который и так весь почернел. Кёко сжимает губы и смотрит на Саяку почти с отвращением: она не нянька. Она не собирается бегать за дурами и кого-то спасать. Отвергнутое предложение помощи — это и так уже слишком болезненно.

Но больше всего Кёко не хочет знать, что случается, когда полностью чернеет камень души.

***

Саяка приходит в себя убитая и злая — Кёко это видит, Кёко знает — злость просыпается раньше, чем Саяка. И как только Саяка приходит в себя, она становится ещё злее.

— Какого блядского чёрта.

Кёко улыбается — Саяке настолько срано, что она с трудом выговаривает слова. На злость тоже нужны силы, и они иссякают за секунды, Саяка просто выдыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Эй, Саяка.

Саяка открывает глаза и смотри Кёко прямо в душу — со злобой ненавистью и — признавая своё поражение. Кёко протягивает ей зерно. Саяка кривит рот.

— То был фамильяр. Оно твоё. 

— Да, моё, — Кёко улыбается, а Саяка кривится ещё больше.

— Я не буду его использовать, ха-ха, — силы возвращаются к ней, и она уже приподнимается на локтях, — если ты думаешь, что мне нужны…

— Я подобрала тебя на улице и притащила сюда. Благодаря мне ты сейчас лежишь в помещении под тёплым одеялом, а не на улице или в полицейском участке. Немного благодарности, Саяка.

— Я тебя не просила…

— А тебя никто не просил становится ведьмой и убивать фамильяров. Но ты строишь из себя защитницу человечества. Я тебе клянусь, если ты сейчас не возьмёшь, я…

Саяка злобно выхватывает зерно и прислоняет к своей душе, будто сама делает одолжение. Но Кёко видит, как она прячет глаза и пытается отвернуться: бесстрашной рыцарке не нравится, когда её саму спасают. Ей стыдно и неловко. Так просто ненавидеть человека, который поступает против твоих идей и от которого ты постоянно получаешь только тычки. Так сложно — когда этот человек протягивает тебе руку помощи.

Кёко плюхается рядом и слушает, как через постукивание капель дождя о крышу тихо пробивается мерное дыхание Саяки. Она бы жалела уже тысячу раз, что зачем-то притащила эту соплячку сюда, но сегодня ничей камень души не станет чёрным, и от этого дышится как-то легче. Эта бесконечная борьба выводит из себя. 

— Зачем ты притащила меня сюда? — голос Саяки звучит почти надломленно и горько, и Кёко чувствует лёгкую смесь раздражения и досады. Она оборачивается и смотрит Саяке прямо в глаза — и раздражение уходит; остаётся только досада. Глаза у неё почти пустые, смотрящие куда-то в стену. Она как сломанная игрушка, у неё остался единственный механизм — защищать людей, и она просто хочет сдохнуть во время этого; потому что не делать этого слишком сложно, а делать невыносимо. Кёко сжимает губы и смотрит на одеяло и шепчет:

— Мы одни в этом мире, Саяка.

— А? — Саяка оживляется и поднимает голову, смотря на неё с недоверием. Кёко бросает на неё мимолётный взгляд и продолжает; слова будто бы с трудом протискиваются сквозь ржавое тесное горло, и выходят на свет обкоцанными, тихими и грубыми; но она говорит.

— Люди не знают нашего секрета. Нас по пальцами пересчитать можно, а ведьмы и фамильяры бесконечны. Кьюбей… обманщик, и у него свои цели. Мы одни, Саяка. В бесконечном круговороте сражений. И я пока не хочу умирать. И не хочу смотреть, как умирают волшебницы.

— Ты спокойно отправляешь на смерть людей, отпуская фамильяров, так отзывалась о Мами, а теперь говоришь о том, что не хочешь смотреть, как волшебницы умирают? — её голос дрожит от злости (или, может, от усталости).

— Да, — Кёко отвечает строго и уверенно, и это даже сбивает с Саяки спесь, ошарашивает её, потому что за уверенностью и громкостью ответа стоит Кёко, потерянная, надломленная и уставшая. — Быть одной невыносимо. Но ещё хуже — смотреть, как другие сами себя закапывают. Поэтому я работаю одна. Не ожидала… встретить тут стольких ведьм. Не хотела.

— Это неправильно… — Саяка резко приседает, и Кёко хмурится, — да, мы одни в этом мире. Но это значит, что мы должны держаться вместе и защищать друг друга, — Саяка говорит в запале и — Кёко уверена — сама не замечает, как хватает её руку. - Мы должны помогать друг другу... Быть союзницами, а не соперницами. Вместе помогать людям. Ты сама понимаешь это, раз притащила меня сюда, - Саяка смотрит в глаза — строго, уверенно, с вызовом. Она привыкла, что Кёко всегда готова оспорить любое её утверждение, и поэтому ждёт ответа. И она, чёрт, права, Кёко действительно есть что сказать, есть что съязвить и как разрушить её радостный мирок, который она старается, но всё никак не может построить.

Но ей так не хочется. И Кёко просто чуть сжимает её руку в своей.


End file.
